Two in One
by Venipa
Summary: A journal entries of a cocky demon and a young monk who gets possess by the very same cocky demon Rated M for Language and adult theme...later in chapters
1. Prologue

**_Attention: All theses characters are mine, and the credits goes to the creator of Kuroshitsuji, for it helped me out in making this story._**

Prologue: Introduction By ME!

Hey, I bet you didnt know that my "kind" could keep journals or documents of our lives? Well its a must now cause we want to be remembered by you peoples. Theres so few of us left living secretly amongst you. You humans have grown bold and arrogant and even more entertaining since the last time we surfaced. Who am i? thats none of your concern for now. You humans once a upon a time worshiped us after naming us...it was refreshing and most enjoyable.

Foolish mortals you humans were, making deals with us after thinking your God(s) have forsaken you.

Its enough to wish it would happened again...so helpless like little lambs so wrapped up in your own hell that you failed to see the truth after striking a deal with beings such as I; everything has a price and it must be paid.  
Well this was not how i wanted to start my introduction by reflecting on the good ol' days...as i said im not giving you my name just yet...This place, Tokyo? its country has improved over the millennium. Its so lively and oh whats a good word...oh yes, PITIFUL. most of its tradition are stilled practiced though i dont care much for it...oh i neglect to mention that im sealed away...me writing this is after i got out. The seal that kept us from entering your world and causing mayhem is weakening. Curse those priests...im a body-snatcher... if you want to know i lost my physical form so i borrow human flesh...in my pre-physical form im quite a sight. you know after striking a deal with me or if im feeling mean i'll posses your body and slowly make it my own while helping you carry out ur plans.

so i when i do get a body i get to eat the soul(s)...its awesome right? ok im gonna end this prologue by telling you my name...Its Remaru Yujinu...yes, yes i know...i'll get into that further in the story. Ok maybe i wont end this prologue cause i havent told you how i got a temporary body. if your wondering about the other "paranormal" creatures as you say they're real but we stay clear of each other. now what was i gonna say again?...oh yeah, now im warning you dont laugh at my expense on how it came to past that i got a temporary body with its original owner still present. it started on a cool summer's night when me and my three-hundred legions broke free of our prison and decided to get our revenge at this one shrine. note that im not going into details cause i dont feel like it so shut it! any who, this shrine was home to a priest and his disciples that sealed me away thirty-eight years ago. we started our assaults and terrorizing a few servants that were busy miling about doing chorse or enjoying the weather. though some of us by "accident" killed some of them. we're just baiting the priests and would you believe it worked. they came out baring their usual weapons though it looks like they upgraded them. fun, fun. i let my legions fight this low ranked priests for my main target was the head priest. he finally emerges and boy has he aged; he was twenty-seven and i five-hundred and fifty years old since we last faced each other. i attacked him as soon as we made eye contact. my spells and blood magic against his "holy" ones. my legions were dieing off one by one. their death cry reached me and i'd briefly hesitated and barely manage to dodge a fire ball aimed at my head. C'mon why must every opponent i face aims for my head?

let me pause here a bit; your probably wondering what the hell do i look like, true? ok i'll give you the short version not like im boasting or trying to appear vain...ok so i am but you have to admit being 6'8, slender around the waist but built like you typical swim trainer is fucking hot, i have red eyes with yellow specks and neon blue ankle length hair. ok got the basic visual? and before you ask i dont have horns nor scales...and my ears are pointy like elves. ok back to my story. my legions of three-hundred were dispatched quickly i got even more pissed. as i was dodging attacks on both sides and making counter-attacks, i didn't know my dodging would lead me to a small clearing with stones arranged into a banishing circle. these priest were persistent. the moment i'd stepped within that circle i was fucked. the circle stones started glowing and creating a barrier so that i could cast spells. this barrier was made to keep magic from exploding out not in. so the priest were having a jolly good ol' time torturing me. i cursed and roared at them. they had this plan well thought out and they were purposely herding me. they stopped their fun and started the familiar chant that know would strip me of my current powers and sealed me back up again. how can someone like me fall for such an obvious trap?

"I thought after our last battle Remaru, that you would've grown a little smarter." sneered one priest.

"oh yeah, i'd remember...i also remembered you begging me to give you release and when i did you begged for more." grabbing myself to empathized my meaning though i lied but the others dont know that. they stumbled in their chant and the circle was slowly breaking. the head priest kept feeding the circle and he was powerful so if im gonna break free imma have to find something that'll break his concentration. a young boy about twenty was standing on the sidelines watching the display in awe. the boy had semi-straight black hair that had a bluish tint to it and clear blue eyes. his skin was very pale and i'd notice that he had an illness. he was about two inches shorter than me and quite a looker if he wasnt sick and his aura didnt scream out: _"HEY! IM 100% GAY!"_ i haveta say that this boy's appearance was a blessing from the devil. calling to him, he focused his attention on me and blushed as i was making suggestive body language at him. the head priest lost his concentration and the circle back fired freeing me. though the explosion was huge id shield the boy when id escaped. i think the head priest called this boy his grandson, but anyway as payment for freeing me i'd shielded him from the explosion that caught anything within range on fire. some of the priest were rolling or running around screaming in agony as they were attempting to put out the flames on themselves. i thought this one small act of kindness was good enough but no...this boy was getting greedy. he was chanting a spell that'll bind me to him as his familiar and i cant have that right? so i countered it and forcefully entered his body. he was weak and fragile but his mind was strong. when i'd forced my way in his mind went blank. and i also think he just creamed in his pants.

the head priest screamed his grandson's name and ordered the remaining priest that were put out of flames that were engulfing their home. in the distant sirens could be heard getting closer. i rose up getting a good feel of this body and before i could completely take over i felt the boy's presence and his pleas.

'Please, dont kill me...' he said and i felt a slight kinship with this boy...his memories of his birth are shrouded but one memory caught my attention, but i wont tell ya what it was so dont ask...ok maybe later if i remember it.

'enter a pack with me and i'll help you get your revenge?'

'i will on one condition...i want to experience life before i die...'

Seriously! that's all he wants for a condition, but hey if it'll get me his body and soul then hell why not.

'deal...' i said and felt the markings of our pack etch itself on our right side of our eye. the design was in a shape of a chimera; half lion, half wolf, and half bull. with that said and done i finally got my temporary body and my powers will be even greater. a cry of joy sounded behind me and when i'd looked the head priest was leaning against a sakura tree his cry of joy was short lived when the gentle wind chose that moment to blow and revealed the markings. he cried out in horror and i'd had to smile. the head priest was on his knees weeping like a pussy...

'what are you called boy?' since imma be the permanent owner of this body soon anyway might as well be polite.

'Yujinu Taley...'

'hm, im Remaru...please to meetcha.' im not trying to laugh at his first name but it sounds funny to me.

So now you know how it happened. we may b sharing bodies but our minds are separate. Yujinu is still around and he wants to repay me for saving him. though what he hasnt grasped is that he'd already repaid me with his body. *sighs* i really do hate the situation im currently in with the whole switching personalities and shit. Other than that im just a voice in his head. now i've believed i told you the reason why i to keep a journal. taley isnt dying from his illness thanks to my immunity to such. and get this his grandfather is always at the temple praying to the four gods to save his grandson's soul every morning. the others gave us no end of grief, well me that is. since im still sharing this body imma let young Yujinu tell his tale and what nots then its my turn. its enough to give me a splitting headache. oh and a quick reminder, the markings only appears when taley feels threaten or stressed and thats my gate way to be able to have full control of his body so that i can removed the cause but i cant remove the effects. though this little thing is known as my "recess" for when i emerged i get to terrorized you pitiful mortals. the next tale is done by Taley so enjoy is as well.

***_m'kay i know its not much but this idea came to me after id watched blk butler like 17th time :-D you'll later note that this story is just humor n is not really based off the events in the anime its an AU...i just love writing and i had to many ideas so i made this story n it reminded of blk butler as i continued writing it...this is just the prologue m'kay? so let me know what you think nya?_***


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Yujinu Taley

Sharing a bed is one thing but sharing a body is annoying. i mean i cant go out of my quarters to begins my daily routine of prayers and lessons. At least i'm at a public academy and my friends like me and treats me like an equal. Yeah, being possessed college student is wonderful.

_**~But now that i'm here, what would be their reaction? Well, i guess you could call it possessed.~**_

Hearing this creature's voice is the worst. As im getting ready to go to school, i check my small wall mirror and change my hairstyle. Now you'd also notice that im also not goin to go into details about my room or anything else of non importance. its very traditional so dont bother asking.

(Remaru:_**~Awe, getting snippy with the readers?~)**_

(Taley:_**Shut it! its my turn to speak...Anyways~)**_

Now my banes cover my left eye. I didnt want to be stared at if my peers got a good look at it. its already bad enough im a outcast in a way. Did i forget to mention about the markings?

**~Aww, c'mon man! when they see you all healthy and shit, they'll b very happy for you and you can tell them that you got some new contacts and tattoos.~**

Im trying to ignore him as i finish up and leave. No one paid me any mind as i walked the crowded streets. Up ahead, i see the Frank-Hu Private Academy in all its glory...Not, its more of a privately owned prison to me. I spot my classmates and closest friends at the spiked iron gate. Ok, i'll give a brief descript on what the Academy looks like. Its 16ft tall and is 15ft wide. From above the building is shape like an **"F"** plus if you look close enough and use your imagination it looks like a person is bending over and got stuck like me and my friends joke about it saying its **"F" **for **"Fuck me right here" **Anyways, they're geinuely suprised and two of them seem to start crying. My friends were few cause of my condition. There's Mikuzil, who's a transfer student from the eastern part of the world we just call her zil. Then there's Lucas, my favortie buddy and Michael.

**~Aka: The God Adonis.~**

Michael is very quiet and expressionless. He doesnt say much not even to me which is disheartening. but He's always there when im in trouble. what else i also notice is that he's always watching me and staring at me in that way that makes one's skin crawl in unease. i put it off and chatted with the other two as we walked to the Academy and not once have i heard this annoying creature speak out.

**~This **"annoying creature"** has a name, and i'm not speaking because im watching Michael watch you...~**

I spoke to soon. I glance sideways and saw that Michael was indeed looking at me. The wind blew at that moment and revealed what i was trying to cover up. Michael's eyes went wide for a second then he looked away.

**~He saw it!~ **I screamed at Remaru

**~Hey dont blame me , blame yourself for wanting to cover it up. your such a pussy.~**

Ignored the stinging truth of his words and covered it back up then hurried on through the gate lest it closes on us. This day could't get any worst can it? up ahead i spotted five of the bullies that tormented me since my enrollment. and again i'd spoke to soon. The words id spoken a minute ago came back and bit me on the ass. I felt my body vibrate with intenst force and felt a tingling rush of heat circulating through me. then everything went black for a moment then when my vision cleared i saw everything in red.

(Remaru: **~Hey readers, the next chapter is my debut appearence of being able to mingle with you breakable and soft humans**)

(Taley:~**Not all of us are breakable you know...~**)

(Remaru:~**I dont mean physically, i meant mentally~**)

(Taley:~**you 'ment Both and you know it**~)

(Remaru:**~...)**

Remaru: **Hey where's the author who talked us into sharing our life story?**

Venipa:** Right here Rema**

Remaru: **i am not a woman and what have you been doing?**

Venipa: ***looks away sheepishly* nothing in particular...y?**

Remaru: **i want to be paid for doing this otherwise we're through!**

Venipa:** you want to be paid? after you suddenly gotten popular...**

Remaru:**I only have two goddame reviews on the prologue of my life, hows that suddenly make me popular!? *Grabs the Venipa by the throat***

Venipa: **re-m..ru...*starts struggling***

(Taley: **Remaru stop she's 7 months pregnant!)**

Remaru: **(hmph) your lucky Taley was around...*releases Venipa***

Venipa: ***coughs and croaks* how much do want?**

Remaru: **what would i need money for? what i want is your firstborn child.**

(Taley: **Remaru...)**

Venipa: ***pales in horror***

Remaru: *falls out laughing* **ya humans are so easily gullible! what would i do with a child? im trapped inside Taley's body.**

**Venipa: *nervous* thanks for reading this chapter...there'll be more coversation at the end of each chapter...**

**Remaru: And give me more reviews! i wont keep sharing my life's story for free...unless you have something worthwhile that'll persuade me *winks***

**(Taley & Venipa: perverted demon...)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Remaru

_**~Get a good eyeful, young Yujinu for your school days are about to change.~**_

Finally my turn to spin the talke. As we walked i'd notice a few students watching me. imitating Taley's behavior trying to bait the five bullies.

"I'll protect you, master Yujinu." I looked over and saw michael looking hard at me then steps up close to "us" ready to fight.

"My name is Remaru, I'm Yujinu's other side." I must've said it right cause Michael backed off and graced me with a shy smile. I felt "our" heart skip a beat and i smiled back making Michael blush. It wasnt long before i had them bullies attention. They came over and Lucas and Zil hid behind Michael who never left my side. I heard Taley's thoughts on how he fantasized of teaching them a lesson. A quick scan through his memory and i found what he was talking about.

_**~I'll make it come true~**_i smirked.

_**~What!?~ **_was his stunned reply.

I finally get to terrorized some people. One bully grabbed ahold of "us" by "our" collar and made a comment on how fucking ugly "we" were. Now mind you im very vain about my looks and i dont like my beauty to be insulted. I gave him a right hook to the left side of his head and he dropped us. I'd spin kicked him away from "us" like two feet from "us". Everyone still outside or just getting through the gates stopped and stared. The remaining four decided to do attack "us" as a group. to make this short i'd kneed, punched, jabbed, flipped them and toss them over to their fallen comrade. I laughed cause it felt great and i can tell Taley was awestruck by my strength. All of the guys gathered around me and praised me while the girls pushed and shoved their way in to give me gratifying kisses. i didnt mind, this act of takes me back to the time my "kind" were worshipped and praised (although it was out of fear). Taley, however did. like i said this human is like "100% Closet case" gay. The bell finally rung and we all dispersed into the building. In the crowed hallways everyone was loud with excitement and gossip. most showed Taley open respect while others were nervous to be near him. going to class, Lucas and Zil hugged "us" and took off saying lunch on the rooftop. Michael was 'bout to take off too but paused and turned back at us. i gave him an annoyed look and he reached for our hand.

"I'm yours to command my merciful one..." he said kneeling and placing his brow on the back of our hand. talk about orgasm, i mean how long has it been since anyone kneeled before the mighty Remaru? ok dont answer that.

**~egoistic much?...~** Taley mumbled but my acute hearing caught it

~**You're just jealous~** i'd countered and he didnt say anything else.

The hallways were devoid of humans students and when i felt it was safe i removed my hand and cupped his face. His startled eyes widen as i lowered my face to his.i'd kissed him, not on the lips though but on his right eye marking him as my servant. He groaned as my mark did its work, etching itself into the eye and on the skin. i still havent told you what i was but i can see pretty much you already have an idea as to what i am. Well anyways after it was done, i had the urge to taste him. Taley was quiet and for that i was glade. So as to not gross him out by sampling Michael's blood i'd kissed him, then took off leaving him keeling on the spot. Though i do have to admit that Michael tasted like salted pork with lemon juice coating it. Well since i dont know this school nor it's criticular i'm gonna let Taley take over...for now.

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

(Taley: **~What do you mean "for now"~**)

(Remaru: **~Exactly what i mean, if you start to get boring with your narrative of your life i'll take over and use nessessary force if needed~**)

Venipa: **Um guys, the readers are waiting...**

***Personality switch in progress...***

Taley: **i'm sorry for that, it wont happen again...**

(Remaru: ~**Hmph.~**)

Venipa: **its alright Taley, and to the readers...**

***Michael shows up***

Michael: **hey young masters**

Taley: **eep! what are you doing here?**

Michael: **oh well didnt Venipa inform you?**

(Taley &Remaru: **Inform us of what?)**

***Venipa tiptoes away slowly***

Michael: **that Me, lucas, and Zil will be doing the behind the scene thing and maybe do a page where the readers could ask us questions.**

Taley:** VENIPA!**

Venipa: The next chapter is by Yujinu Taley so please enjoy and pray that they dont put me out of comission *runs away*


End file.
